Cheadle Yorkshire
Cheadle Yorkshire (チードル=ヨークシャー, Chīdoru Yōkushā) is a Triple Star Hunter and also a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Dog." She's also the 14th and current chairman of Hunter Association. Appearance Cheadle is a bespectacled woman of average height with a medium length haircut. She wears a headdress that has a pair of dog-like ears, a conservative knee length white dress and a white caplet with a cross at the front of the neck. Her upper jaw and nose also look like those of a dog. Personality Cheadle is shown to be a calm and intellectual person. She seems to be more intelligent than most of the Zodiacs as even Pariston admits that his procedural skills are inferior to hers, although it is unknown if he says so honestly. She apparently has a mild dislike for Saiyu's rudeness. Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Cheadle is the figurehead of the pro-Netero faction in the Hunters Association. After Netero's death, complying with his will, she and the other Zodiacs gather to vote for a new Hunter chairman. They are hostile towards Pariston, especially after he proposes himself as the new Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 319 Like the other Zodiacs, she is forced to follow Ging's rules to elect the new Chairman. Later she finally reluctantly seeks Ging's advice on how to win against Pariston where he told her that the reason that why Pariston is such a formidable opponent is that he really isn't trying to win or lose and that he's just having fun foreseeing on how his opposition will move next just like Netero and he's the only one who's carrying the late chairman's spirit and that she is jealous of him for that. She was also informed by him that Pariston secretly ordered 100 airships that gathered about 5000 hybrid Chimera Ant cocoons from East Gorteu palace and he intends to use them for his entertainment and that she should befriend some the association's pilots and engineers so that she will not be oblivious on these kind of matters. So during the last votation she receives all of Mizaistom's votes and, in order to defeat Pariston she decides to give all of her votes and all of Mizaistom's to Leorio so that he can finally defeat Pariston once for all. She later becomes the Chairman of the Hunter Association due to Pariston's request after winning the Hunter Association election. Dark Continent Expedition arc The Zodiacs discover a video from Netero which discuses about the appearance of Beyond Netero and his claim of being Isaac Netero's son. In the video, the late Chairman Netero explains that the Zodiacs have to hunt Beyond Netero down.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 Later, the Zodiacs move on to discuss their plans of actions. The discussion is interrupted when they receive a call from Beyond Netero himself. The Zodiacs meet up with him in person, and Beyond instructs them to contact the V5 and proposes a "give and take" with them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 341 Election Standing Abilities & Powers As the chairman of the Hunter Association, Cheadle has extensive authority over her underlings, political influence and access to even the most secret information. Her combat skills and Nen abilities have yet to be revealed but since she is part of the Zodiacs and a Triple Star Hunter, she must be a capable and most likely a powerful Nen user. Genius-level intellect: Cheadle is incredibly smart, knowledgeable and practical-minded. Even Pariston admitted that she is superior to him in terms of procedural skills. Despite being usually able to keep her cool, at times she would, especially when Ging and Pariston are involved, lose her temper. Although the both of them are capable of more accurate predictions, she is still a master at calculating her opponent's future moves and the trend of the election making her a proficient tactician. Trivia *Paris Hilton owns a Yorkshire terrier, Cheadle might be based on it since Pariston's name is an anagram of Paris Hilton. References Navigation Fr:Chidol Yorkshire Category:Triple Star Hunters Category:Nen users Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Hunter Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Unknown Nen type users